Rory gets Abused by her Ex Boyfriend
by GilmoreGirlsFan23
Summary: Rory's controling, possessive, bossy, demanding, excessive jealous ex boyfriend Connor Andrews shows up one year later after they break up.  When Connor attacks her on her business trip in San Francisco, where will she go to feel safe and who is there?
1. Chapter 1

**Rory gets Abused by her Ex Boyfriend**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rory is working at the New York Times as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden because that truly is her real name.  
People always refer to her as Lorelai Leigh when they talk to her including her boss Marie Smith.  
Rory gets a story to do about a political leader who is from New York but in San Francisco for the week and she  
gets an interview with him, the only thing is that she has to go to San Francisco to meet him.  
So on that Friday afternoon Rory leaves for Palo Alto, San Francisco, California.  
Rory's finishes work at 2:00pm and goes to her apartment to get her bags and catches a taxi to the airport at 3:00pm  
to cheek in for her flight which leaves New York at 5:59pm because she has to be there 2 hours earlier.

Once Rory has cheeked in her for her flight and her suitcase gets cheeked in, Rory goes and looks around the Airport book store.  
Rory byes a copy of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen and To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee.  
Rory then goes to cafe and orders a cup of coffee and a muffin.

* * *

Once Rory receives her order she pays for it. She looks around for a table but can't find one because they are all full.  
Then a girl same age as her who looks kind of familiar comes up to her.

"Hi Rory, It's Cynthia, we went to Stars Hollow High together" Cynthia says trying to remind Rory

"I remember, I always use to help you with your Math" Rory says

"Yeah, why don't you join me and my husband, looks like there are no other spare tables" Cynthia says looking around

"Sure, we can catch up" Rory says walking over to Cynthia's table and sitting down

"Rory this is my husband Matt" Cynthia says pointing to Matt "Matt this is Rory Gilmore we went to Stars Hollow High for a few Years she use to help me with Math" pointing to Rory

"Hi Rory, its nice to meet you" Matt says

"Hi nice to meet you too Matt" Rory says drinking her coffee

"So what do you do Rory?' Matt asks

"I'm a reporter for the New York Times" Rory says biting into her muffin

"Your dream job" Cynthia says "That's great"

"Thanks, so what do you both do?" Rory asks eating her muffin

"I'm the editor for the New York Press" Matt says

"I'm Vice President for a Law firm" Cynthia says

* * *

"So where you guys headed?" Rory asks

"San Francisco on holiday" Matt says "Where staying with my cousins work friends, who are also his neighbours"

"So you're staying next door to your cousin, that sounds call" Rory says

"Why not at his place?" Rory asks

"It was just easier" Matt says

* * *

"So Rory where you headed?" Matt and Cynthia ask

"San Francisco for work. Unlucky me, but I do get to met a political leader" Rory says

"Cool what flight?" Cynthia asks

"Um 5:59 pm , American Airlines 177" Rory says looking at her ticket "Seat H1"

"Same flight, where in Row H as well" Cynthia says "H2 and H3"

"You guys will be next to me" Rory says

* * *

"So you seeing anyone?" Cynthia asks

"No, I was dating someone in College but It didn't work out and we went our separate ways, then I was dating someone last year but he wasn't right for me.  
He was controlling, possessive and he would get jealous any time I hang out with friends from work and especially guys who are my friends." Rory says

"Yeah, good thing you broke up with him" Matt says "I wouldn't want someone like that dating my sister"

"How old is your sister?" Rory asks

"16" Matt says

"I have a half-sister on my dad's side she's 10" Rory says

"So do you see much of your dad?" Cynthia asks

"More than when I was younger, they live in Boston" Rory says

"How's your mum?" Cynthia asks

"She's good, she married Luke last year they have Luke's daughter April living with them now. April use to live with  
her mum in New Mexico but she died last year, car crash" Rory says "My mum finally runs her own in with Sookie called the Dragonfly Inn"

"That's cool and sad about Aprils mum. So Aprils like your Step sister" Cynthia says

"Yeah" Rory says and Cynthia is looking at the clock

* * *

"We better get to the boarding lounge our plane will be boarding in 35 minutes" Cynthia says

"Sounds good" Matt says

"Yeah" Rory says

They all walk to the boarding Lounge and Rory and Cynthia talk and exchange cell numbers and home address's.  
They go through security and get to the boarding lounge just as there plane is about to board.

"All Passengers on Flight American Airlines 177 to San Francisco your plane is now boarding at Gate 10F" A voice of a woman on the intercom says

Rory, Cynthia and Matt all board the plane and find their seats. Rory puts a bag in the overhead compartment.  
A few minutes later when the plane doors close the plane takes off, taxing to the runway then takes off into the air.  
Rory and Cynthia talks some more.

"So are you and Lane still best friends?" Cynthia asks

"Yeah, we are we talk lots and Lane, her husband Zack and 3 kids, Kown, Steve and Lila have came to visit me in New York several times" Rory says

"Yeah I heard she married Zach though Miss Patty" Cynthia says

They continue talking and an Air Hostess comes around at 6:30pm with dinner.  
They all eat dinner and after dinner Rory decides to read Pride and Prejudice books she got form the airport bookstore.  
Rory has a little nap before the plane lands.

* * *

Rory wakes up just as the plane is landing, feeling a bump as the plane hits the runway. The land at 9:50pm  
Once the plane has got to the gate and stopped the seat beat signs gets turned off.  
They all hop out of their seats and Rory grabs her bag down from overhead compartment and hops of the plane and its a hot night.  
They walk into the airport through the gate to security and walks through security to the luggage claim area.  
When Rory spots her suitcase, Matt gets it off for her and then Matt takes his and Cynthia's off.

Matt comes back to Rory and Cynthia with all 3 suitcases. "Thanks Matt" Rory says

"Thanks Ok Rory" Matt replies handing Rory her suitcase

* * *

Rory, Cynthia and Matt all split up and takes 2 different taxis.  
Rory takes her taxi to her hotel room. Matt and Cynthia takes the taxi to Matt cousin's friends place.  
When Rory arrives at her hotel she cheeks in and goes up to her room. Rory falls asleep and goes to bed.

* * *

That night in New York Angela gets home from work at 5:00pm and Steven her husband is finishing work late.  
She gets home to find that someone has broken in and Connor is there waiting for her.

"Tell me where Rory is?" Connor Demands

"She doesn't live here, I don't know where she is" Angela says lying "But she is away on an assignment"

Connor grabs Angela's arm "Your lying, tell me now or I will break your arm, so tell me the truth" Connor demands with a threat

Angela stays strong and doesn't tell him and kicks him but he still has a hard grip on her arm and twists her arm and breaks her arm

"That's what you get for lying and not telling me where Rory is, so you going to tells me now" Conor asks

Angela keeps saying no and he start kicking her in the ribs then while Angela is down on the ground he looks though Angela's back and finds Rory's address in Angela's address book.  
Connor leaves because he got what he came for, or so he thought.

* * *

Connor leaves Angela's and goes to the address and breaks into the apartment and looks around and sees Rory isn't there.  
He finds out by looking around her apartment a contact for the hotel in San Francisco and working out that she must be there.  
Connor books a flight to San Francisco for the next morning.

When Steven gets home from work he finds Angela lying on the floor and her arm close to her body. He decides not to move her and calls for an ambulance.

"Angela, Hun, what happened?" Steven asks looking at his wife

"When I got home it looked like someone had broken in which they had and I walked in here and Connor was here looking for Rory, I lied telling him I didn't know where she was and he told me If I didn't tell him where she was he would break my arm and I keep refusing to tell him and after her broke my arm he started kicking me" Angela says

"Why didn't you call me when you found out that the place was broken into?" Steven asks

"I couldn't" Angela says

Eventually the ambulance comes and paramedic enter Angela and Stevens flat and takes Angela to the Hospital.  
Angela gets told that she will have to stay in the hospital for a week at the leat. She has a broken arm, 4 broken Ribs and lots of bruises.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading  
Please Write A Review**  
**Will Be Updated Soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning when Rory wake up in her San Francisco Hotel room Rory had a nice warm shower.  
She washed her hair and body.  
Rory got dressed nicely and left the hotel room and went to Hotel restaurant for breakfast and had coffee with her breakfast.  
After breakfast Rory went exploring Palo Alto, San Francisco.

After exploring San Francisco as much as she could before she had her meeting she went to the cafe where she is meeting the political leader for her story.  
Rory orders a Latte while waiting for him and some lunch.  
While waiting for her order to be ready he arrives and orders his lunch and a cappuccino with cinnamon on top.  
Rory turns her phone of so she doesn't get distracted and starts interviewing him.  
When there lunch comes the stop the interview and eats lunch.  
Once they finish their lunch they resume the rest of the interview.

"Thank you for the interview" Rory says at the end of the interview

"It was nice meeting you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden" The political leader says and he leaves

* * *

Rory pick up her bag, pen, Paper and tape recorder. Rory walks back to her hotel and goes up to her room.  
When she gets there she sets up her laptop and starts writing her article and at 6:00pm Rory decides to stop writing her article and saves it because she decides  
she is going to go out to get some dinner at a place she saw while she was exploring that morning.  
Rory gets her bag, hotel room key, phone which is now turned on.

She leaves the hotel and Connor who had arrived in San Francisco at lunch time is  
hiding around the corner of the hotel, Rory starts walking and Connor is following her, stalking her they are walking through park and Connor stand on a twig and it snaps.  
Rory turns around hearing the twig snap and rustling of leaves.  
No one there so she turns back around is face to face with Connor.

"Rory" Connor says

"Connor stay the Hell away from me" Rory says pulling out her phone "I'm calling the police if you don't leave me alone, you're not aloud near me"

* * *

Connor grabs her wrist and makes her drop her phone stopping her from calling the police and practically throws her to the ground and when he does her breaks her wrist on her left arm.  
As he grabs her wrist she manages to scratch his arm making him angry and screams in pain when he breaks her arm.  
He starts attacking her giving her bruises all over her body but avoiding her face and giving her pain all through her body and breaking her wrist and dislocating her left shoulder.  
Once Rory is in too much pain to move he leaves and runs off. Rory manages to get up but it hurts but t she wants to go somewhere safe and all she can think about is Logan.

Rory finds her phone and picks it up and dials Honor's number but can't get her as she walks slowly to get help.  
Then Rory dials Finn's number and he answers his phone. He is outside on Logan's balcony so Logan can't hear him talking to Rory.

"Hey Finn, I'm in San Francisco and.." Rory says wincing in pain and Finn cuts her off

"Why Hello Love, this is a surprise" Finn says

"What you doing there?" Finn asks "Are you Okay, you sound like you're in pain?"

"I'm fine Finn, I just need Logan's address" Rory says

"Why Love, where are you I can pick you up and we can talk?" Finn ask

"Finn, please can you just give me Logan's god damn address" Rory yells at him looking around

"Wow love calm down" Finn says and gives Rory Logan's address and she writes it down

"Thanks Finn" Rory say and hangs up

* * *

Rory walks to the road and puts her right hand out to try and catch a taxi but she is having difficult then Dean comes by.

"Hey Rory you need a ride somewhere?" Dean asks seeing her trying to catch a taxi

"Yes thanks Dean" Rory says as Dean leads her to his car

Dean opens the door for her and sees that she is in pain when she try's and sit down.  
Rory looks around to see if she can see Connor around anywhere Dean is in the car with the door shut doing up his seat belt.  
Rory is doing hers up with one hand and he things the odd she is only using one hand.

"Rory are you Okay?" Dean asks

Rory doesn't answer Deans question she just hand him the piece of paper with the address on

"Can you take me here?" Rory asks

"Sure" Dean says and starts driving to the address she gave him

* * *

Dean notices Rory is quiet not talking, he knows something is up with her but not telling him. When Dean try's to put his hand on her shoulder she pulls away not wanting him to touch her and she winces in pain.  
When she pulls away he notices a bruise on her left wrist where Connor grabbed her.

"Rory, I think you should go get cheeked out, you have a really bad bruise on your wrist, you haven't moved that arm at all and you look like you're in pain" Dean says

"No, just take me to the address" Rory yells at him

"Fine but please don't yell" Dean says and drives another 10 minutes to Logan's house

10 minutes later they arrive at Logan place. It is big even from the outside.

"Are you sur...?" Dean asks but before he finish the sentence Rory bolts out the door to the front door and knocks. Looking around to make sure Connor didn't follow her somehow.

Dean comes up beside her and notices her looking around "Rory tell me what's going on?" Dean asks

* * *

Before Rory could answer Logan opens the door.

"Rory?" Logan asked shocked and Logan goes to hug Rory but she backs off and winces in pain and looks like she has been crying

"Logan… can I come in?" Rory asks taking a pause after his name then continues and looking out behind her every so often

"I guess, what's going on Rory?" Logan says noticing her wince and not letting him hug her he lets both Dean and Rory in

Rory doesn't answer not knowing how to explain it and Logan shuts the doors

"What going on out here Mate?" Colin asks walking into the foyer and sees Rory and Dean "Hi Rory, What you doing here?"

"Yes why?" Finn says "And why didn't you tell us you were coming to San Francisco?"

* * *

Finn, Stephanie and Colin all go to hug her and she takes several steps back, she still has her left arm across her chest. Finn notices her bruise.

"He's back isn't he?" Finn asks Rory nods almost crying "He did this?" referring to the bruise and Rory nods again

"Can someone tell us who he is?" Dean and Logan ask

"I think you need to start from the beginning" Finn says "Stephanie why don't you make a pot of coffee" Rory just nods

"Of course" Stephanie says and goes to the kitchen.

* * *

Colin, Logan, Dean and Rory all goes to Logan lounge room.  
Rory sits beside Finn and Logan. Dean and Colin sit across from them.  
Rory take a few breathes and starts telling them about Connor Andrews then when it gets to the part about when she broke up with Connor Stephanie brings the coffee out.

"Here" Stephanie says handing Rory and everyone a drink

"Thanks" Rory says, Stephanie sits down beside Colin and Dean

Rory continues her story.

* * *

_Flashback - One Year Ago_

_Rory gets home from work and sits in the kitchen with her bags full of things. Connor arrives home late from work and he has been drinking._

_"Rory, why are you packed, are you going on another business trip?" Connor ask_

_"No, I'm leaving, I can't do this no more Connor, I can't deal with your over controlling attitude or your excessive drinking Or bad moods no more" Rory says "Plus I don't want you to come to my mother's wedding, you will ruin the day for her"_

_"So your dumping me, you?" Connor asks madly_

_"Yes Sorry" Rory says picking up her back heading towards the door_

_Connor picks up a table lamp and knocks her out cold trying to stop her leaving.  
He hears a car and runs out the back door._  
_I am knocked out and I am told Angela was the one who found me. I was taken New York Presbyterian Hospital I had Bruised ribs and 4 broken,  
bruises on her arms and thighs and temporary amnesia and a Concussion, I could remember everything that happened at the time and I was told he turned  
up at the hospital after I had gotten a restraining order against him but someone told him to leave._  
_I also got my name changed to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden because Connor doesn't know that was actually my full name and her cell number._  
_Then after I got out I moved in with Angela and Steven and a few days later Connor attacked Angela.  
After that we he hasn't been around since then._

* * *

"What happened tonight?" Finn asks

Rory explains to them about what happen from leaving the hotel to go get dinner which she never did to going through the park  
and hearing someone standing on a twig and turning around but no one there then turning back to Connor standing right in front  
of her and him acting like nothings gone off between them and about her getting her phone out and treating to call the police and  
him grabbing her wrist and how she scratched him and he throw her to the ground and how her attacked her while she was on the ground.

Once she finishes her story her phone rings and she looks at it saying Connor Andrews ringing.  
She throws her phone down and Dean and Logan confused why.

"Connors ringing my phone" Rory says throwing it down

"But you said you changed your phone and number" Stephanie says

"I know" Rory says

* * *

Dean phone rings and answers it then comes back after he had hung up.

"I've got to go, Bye Rory" Dean says

"Bye" Rory says

Dean leaves and hops in his car and drives to the hotel where he is staying.

* * *

Logan convinces Rory to go to the hospital to get cheeked out and Rory ask Finn to go to her hotel room and get her things including her laptop and gets him to check out for her.  
Logan sends Leo a bodyguard with Finn.  
Once Rory and Logan gets to the hospital Rory gets cheeked out.  
She has a broken wrist and left arm, bruises nearly everywhere and dislocated shoulder.  
The doctor puts her shoulder back in place and arm in a cast and sling then gives her a prescription for pain killers.  
Once the Doctor is finished with her the doctor sends in 2 police officers to talk to her about her attack.

Rory tells the police officers about a year ago plus what happened tonight.  
Plus she tells the police officers about her restraining order against Connor.  
The police officers say that they will place someone outside Logan's place just in case Connor goes there.  
Rory leaves the hospital and meets Logan in the waiting room.  
Rory and Logan go to the 24 hour Pharmacy at the hospital to get her prescription filled.  
They leave the hospital and Logan drives back to his apartment.

"The police officers said that they are going to place someone outside of your place in case Connor shows up" Rory says scared at the thought of Connor showing up at Logan's

"That's a good thing Ace" Logan says hearing the fear in her voice

"I know, it's just you shouldn't have to deal with this, I'm sorry landing this problem on you, where not even together" Rory says "I'm just going to go"

"Ace, its fine, really I don't mind, you didn't ask for any of this to happen to you and you're not going anywhere, you're staying here with me,  
where I can keep you safe" Logan says parking in his car park in front of his house and leans over to hug Rory. "Come on let's get in"

* * *

Rory and Logan hop out of the car, the police officer is already there and Rory and Logan say hi to him.  
Rory and Logan go in. Finn is already back with Rory's things.  
Rory and Logan walk into the lounge where Finn, Colin and Stephanie are.

"Did you know there a police officer placed outside your place mate?" Colin asks

"I did, the officer it there in case Connor shows up" Logan says

"Rory I got your stuff from your Hotel room" Finn says putting to her stuff in the lounge

"Thanks" Rory says

"Oh um Steven rang for you he said it's urgent, so you need to ring him back" Stephanie says

"Ok, thanks Stephanie, I'll do that now."

* * *

Rory walks off with her cell phone and walks into another room and rings Steven.  
Steven is at the hospital with Angela and his phone rings.  
Steven leaves the room and answers the phone knowing its Rory.

"Hey Rory, I've been trying to ring you all day why haven't you been answering?" Steven asks

"I had my phone off when I had the meeting; Stephanie just told me you rang, what's up?" Rory asks

"Sorry, Connor know where you are, he broke into our place on Friday night and broke Angela arm when she wouldn't tell him where you  
were but apparently her found the address in Angela's bag then must of gone round to your place I just went there after work and your apartment  
was broken into. I've organized for it to be fixed. Has he found you yet?" Steven asks

"I'm fine now, I'm staying with some friends from college and the police have paced and officer outside the door and yes he found me. I left my Hotel,  
Connor must have followed me, I only have a broken wrist, lots of bruises and he dislocated my shoulder when he threw me to the ground but the doctors  
put my shoulder back in place and put my arm in a sling and a cast for my wrist." Rory says "I'm sorry about Angela, Let her know that"

"I'm sorry I couldn't warn you sooner" Steven says "I will let her know, well I let you go, bye Rory"

"Bye Steven" Rory says

* * *

Rory goes out into the lounge and sees Cynthia and Matt.

"Rory, what you doing here?" Cynthia asks "What happened to your arm?"

Rory is shocked so Logan answers "Rory and I meet at Yale and she my guest here Cynthia" Logan says

"And your arm?" Cynthia ask

"That ex I told you about yesterday the one from last year" Rory says "Connor is his name"

"So how do you know Rory?" Logan asks

"She went to Stars Hollow High with me for a while" Cynthia says

"So Logan's you cousin" Rory says to Matt

"Yeah" Matt says

"Well, we better get going" Cynthia says

"Ok" Matt says

"Bye Finn, Logan, Colin, Stephanie, Rory" Cynthia and Matt says

* * *

Logan wakes Cynthia and Matt to the door then back into the Lounge where Rory is on her laptop checking her emails everyone else isn't there.  
Rory emails her Mum, Luke and April. Logan walks back in seeing her on her laptop.  
Finn, Colin and Stephanie have already gone up to bed.

"Hey Ace, where are Colin, Finn and Stephanie?" Logan asks sitting down beside Rory "What you doing?"

"I think they went up to bed and I just emailed my Mum, Luke and April" Rory says

"You want me to show you to the spare room Ace?" Logan asks

"Sure" Rory says logging out and turning off her laptop, she puts it back in her laptop case

Logan picks her suitcase up and takes it to the spare room next to his room.  
Rory follows him and Logan puts her suitcase by the bed.

"Good night Ace" Logan says hugging Rory

"Thank for doing this Logan" Rory say "Good night"

* * *

Logan goes out into his room and closes her door. He gets ready for bed and so does she.  
Rory hopes into the bed and goes to sleep.  
While Rory is sleep she starts having a nightmare that Connor is after her and trying to rape her and Rory is screaming for Connor to  
stay away and this wakes Logan, Finn, Colin and Stephanie awake.  
Logan tells Finn, Colin and Stephanie to go back to bed when he sees them up walking to Rory's room.

"Shh, Ace, It's just me Logan, you're having a bad dream" Logan says softly calming Rory down and holding Rory in his arms being careful not to hurt her and rocking her back and forth

Rory wakes up from her nightmare in Logan's arms crying "Logan you make me feel safe, will you stay with me?" Rory asks crying

"Of course I will" Logan says kissing Rory's forehead then hops into the bed with her putting his arms around her to hold her

"Thanks" Rory says falling back to sleep. Logan watches her for a while before going back to sleep

* * *

**Thanks for Reading  
Please Write A Review**  
**Will Be Updated Soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Rory wakes up first and when Rory wakes up she feels an arms round her but doesn't freak out. Rory looks over to see Logan still sleep next to her.  
Rory likes the feeling of having Logan's arm around her again even after what Connor did to her, she moves closer to Logan and laying her head right beside his. Rory starts thinking about Logan and him proposing to her.

"How could I be so stupid and says no to Logan, we could of made it work and be married now, stupid, stupid Rory and I can't believe how nice Logan is being to be" Rory says muttering away to herself not knowing that Logan's woken up

"Of course we would of made it work Ace, I love you and your not at all stupid, you did what was right for you" Logan says then leans over and kisses Rory which gets her attention

Rory slowly sits up and feels little pain when she does and turns to face Logan then lies down again but lies her head on Logan's chest "You heard that, I thought you were still sleep" Rory says

"Yeah and I wasn't fully asleep I work up when I felt you move closer" Logan says "and I liked it"

"Did I wake you, I mean this morning not last night?" Rory asks

"No, I woke up to see if you were Ok because you were moving, I thought you might of been having another nightmare" Logan says

"That's sweet of you Logan, I've so missed that about you" Rory says leaning in and kisses Logan on the lips wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

Rory is in a deep kiss with Logan and he's kissing her back passionately then Logan starts making out with Rory, Finn knock on her door but they don't hear it.  
Finn quietly opens the door and looks in. He isn't expecting what he sees.  
Rory and Logan are both naked making out and having sex. Logan was being really gentle.  
Finn backs out of the room so fast and forgetting to shut the door.  
He walks out and bumps into Colin and Stephanie.

"What's up mate you backed out of that room like it's about to blow up?" Colin asks

"Rory, Logan" Finn says

"What about them?" Colin ask

* * *

In Rory's room they realise that Finn came in and saw them making out.  
Rory pulls away scared that someone else will walk in.

"Oh my god, Finn just walked in on us..." Rory says pulling away with Logan cutting her off

"Calm down Rory, where grown adults here" Logan says "I love you"

"Yes we are adults Logan and I love you too, but ..." Rory says and Logan cutting her off

"So what's the problem?" Logan asks

"Oh I don't know, several. 1. we didn't have any protection, and I'm still trying to heal from what Connor did. 2. Finn walked in on us so, Colin or Steph could walk on us too. 3. We haven't been together in 4 years..." Rory says freaking out and starts ranting on

"Rory, if we truly do love each other then we can work something out" Logan says

"I'm going to take a shower, where's the bathroom?" Rory asks putting on her dressing gown from her suitcase

"Down the hall 3rd door to the left" Logan says kissing Rory.

* * *

Rory bends down and picking up her shower items, pick up some clothes and a towel from her suitcase and goes into the bathroom and has a shower. But it hurts when she bend down.  
Walking past Colin, Finn and Stephanie. Logan comes out of the room Rory came out off.

"Logan what's wrong with Rory?" Stephanie asks "She looked like she was in some pain"

"Nothing, she just had a freak out" Logan says "I don't know if she is in pain or not"

"So are you too..." Stephanie asks but Logan cuts her off

"I don't know" Logan says and goes into his bathroom connected to his bedroom

* * *

Logan is the first one out of the shower because Rory is avoiding getting her cast wet by wearing a plastic bag over it. Once Rory comes out of the bathroom dressed she doesn't have her sling on which she took of last night. Rory comes downstairs for breakfast and Logan hands Rory a plate with Pancakes on it and a cup of coffee.

Logan sit down beside her eating his breakfast. It is quit no one is talking.  
Rory is having trouble eating because she only has on arm due to the other on being in a cast and a sling. Once Rory is finished Rory gets her laptop, cell and her sling to put to.  
Steph goes up to see if Rory's ok and sees her struggling doing her sling up.  
Once her sling is down Rory walks downstairs and sits on the seat on the balcony.  
Rory decides to ring her boss to ask for a 2 weeks off. Marie Smith answers her phone.

"Hi Marie Smith Speaking" Marie Smith says answering the phone

"Hi, its Lorelai Leigh Gilmore- Hayden here" Rory say

"Hi Lorelai Leigh how's the story going?' Marie asks

"Yeah good, I'm working on finishing it" Rory says

"I was wondering if I could take the next couple weeks off." Rory asks

"Anything reason?" Marie asks

Rory tells her all about Connor turning up and everything else related to that.

"Sure Lorelai Leigh, Just Email that story when finished by Monday morning and I will see you back at work in 2 weeks" Marie smith says

"I will" Rory says and then hangs up.

* * *

Rory then rings Steven and he answers his phone waiting for the doctors to  
come back around to Angela's room.

"Hey Rory" Steven says

"Hi Steven, how is Angela?" Rory asks

"Yeah, ok, just waiting for the doctor to come around" Steven says

"I'm ringing to let you know that I won't be back for another couple of weeks" Rory says

"Because of the Connor thing?" Steven asks

"Yeah, I've cleared it with Marie, I just need you to continue to collect my mail until I get back" Rory say

"Sure and you really do need it, um.. I've got to go the doctors coming past now, bye Rory" Steven says and hangs up before Rory can reply

* * *

Rory organizes changing her flight tickets which she get a penalty but can  
change her return ticket to New York.

* * *

Rory then starts working on writing the article with one hand. She has the tape recorder and everything she wrote down by hand. While writing the article she keeps making tons of errors and once she finishes the article she saves it onto her flash drive and starts getting frustrated and yelling at her computer when it won't email the article.

"Send the stupid article" Rory yells at the laptop 

* * *

Tristan, Paris, Dean and Louise are at Logan's door and hear Rory yelling at her computer.  
Logan let them in and goes into the lounge.

"What's Rory doing here?" Tristan asks "Why is there a police officer outside your house?"

Logan tells Tristan, Paris and Louise about everything and about Connor. 

* * *

"So, you know Rory?" Logan asks

"He's Bible Boy or more commonly known to Lorelai as E.T and Spawn Of Satan." Rory yells into the lounge from the balcony "We went to Chilton together" Dean Laughs at the ET and Spawn of Satan joke

"Hey, I'm no Alien" Tristan asks "So why am I called E.T?"

"Yes" Rory says loud enough for them all to hear after the emailing her article  
and Dean, Paris and Louise laughs

"Did you just call me an Alien?" Tristan asks

"No, What?" Rory asks "I said nothing about Alien's did I?"

"But you said Yes" Tristan says

* * *

"The yes was supposed to be said to myself, I just sent a story in for work, now what did you ask before?" Rory asks walking into the lounge with her laptop in its case

"Why am I called E.T when I'm not an Alien?" Tristan asks

"Oh that, E.T stands for Evil Tristan" Rory says and everyone laughs including Colin, Stephanie, Paris, Louise and Dean

Rory heads upstairs and puts her laptop away in her suitcase.

* * *

Rory comes out of her bed room (Logan's guest bedroom) and Finn is up there.

"Hey Finn I sorry about this morning" Rory says

"It's fine Love, we all know how much you love him and missed him, I just didn't realise Logan was still in there, we all heard you wake up last night having a nightmare. I just wanted to see if you were ok" Finn says

"Yeah, I was after Logan came in last night" Rory says "You coming downstairs"

"In a minute Love" Finn says

"Ok" Rory says and walks down the stairs followed by Finn a minute later.

* * *

Rory goes into the lounge and they are talking about what to do for lunch.

"Why don't we go out to Lunch" Colin suggests as Rory and Finn walks in

"What do you think Rory?" Logan asks

"Whatever is fine with me" Rory say not to thrilled about going out

"Ok, we will meet you there" Logan says grabbing his keys.

* * *

Finn, Colin and Stephanie all take the car they hired at the airport to the cafe.  
Tristan and Paris go in their own car they hired from airport.  
Dean goes into their car.  
Everyone else has left leaving Rory and Logan alone.  
Logan locks up and the hop into Logan's car.

"What's up Rory?" Logan ask

"Nothing Logan" Rory says "Everyone will be waiting for us"

"Something is I know you Ace you have been acting strange since Finn walked in on us, you have hardly spoken to me since it happened, and you didn't seem to me thrilled or happy to go out, why, please tell me?" Logan asks

"I'm fine Logan really, I sorry I stopped talking you and wasn't happy or thrilled to go out, I'm just not really in the mood but I said I would go so we are going" Roy says

"Fine, but at least talk to me, I want to help you through this" Logan says wrapping his arms around her

"Ok I'm sorry I've been shutting you out I didn't realize that I was, can we go now?" Rory asks

"Ok" Logan says kissing Rory

* * *

Logan drives to the cafe and gets there not to long after Finn, Stephanie and Colin.  
Rory and Logan go in and sit at a table where, Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Dean, Louise, Tristan and Paris are sitting. A waitress comes over and its Lindsay Lister Dean ex-wife to take their orders.  
Lindsay starts giving her a dirty look, Dean defiantly notices. Logan orders for Rory and himself after Rory tells him she excuses herself to and goes to the bathroom. Paris, Stephanie and Louise orders then goes to find Rory. Colin and Tristan orders and Dean orders as well.

Once Lindsay has left the Rory, Paris and Louise comes out of the bathroom and goes back to the table. Stephanie is still in the bathroom when Connor walks in to the café he is wearing a blue shirt and black pants, he walks over to Rory's table. Logan has is arm around Rory and talking to her and Rory see's Connor at grips tightly to Logan. Everyone sees him and Colin quietly texts  
Stephanie.

_"Steph Connor's out here at our table. Call the police" Colin texts "He wearing a blue shirt and black pants and he has a gun"_

Stephanie looks out of the door of the bathroom and see Connor and says to herself and says 'OMG' Steph then rings the police officer at Logan's house then Stephanie comes out.

"Hello Rory" Connor asks "What's going on here?" 

* * *

Rory is too scared she doesn't say anything because he has a gun she lets go off Logan slowly and gets up to leave and Connor grabs her arm. Everyone in the café sees this including Shane and Lindsay. Lindsay goes into the backroom to call the cops after she notices the gun.

"You're not going anywhere" Connor says grabbing "If you do I will shot someone"

Logan stands up and helps Rory free her arm and once her arm is free Logan whispers to her and kisses Rory on her forehead before she runs outside and curls up in a corner sitting on the ground. Connor try's to follow her outside but Logan, Finn, Colin, Tristan, Dean, Stephanie, Paris and Louise all stop him and he fires his gun but misses. Shane goes out and over to Rory.

"Rory you Okay?" Shane asks

"Is anyone shot?" Rory asks

"No" Shane says

"Well leave me alone then Shane" Rory says

So Shane leaves and walks back inside and over to Lindsay. 

* * *

"Hey Shane, where did you go?" Lindsay asks

"I was outside and you know what I tried to be nice to Rory and  
she just told me to go away after asking if anyone was shot" Shane says

"So Jess and Marty should be here to pick us up" Lindsay says

"Yeah" Shane says 

* * *

Outside Jess and Marty walking to the café from Jess's car and they walk past Rory who is in the corner curled up and has tears in her eyes. They both walk over to Rory.

"Rory?" Marty and Jess ask Rory just nod

"What's wrong?" Marty asks

"Please leave me alone" Rory says

"Fine" Marty and Jess says walking into the café and over to Shane and Lindsay. 

* * *

Officer Jones, and 3 other officers walk past Rory, Marty and Jess into the café and over to where Connor is, Finn, Colin and Tristan lets the officers past.  
Logan walks past Marty, Shane, Jess and Lindsay.  
Marty stops Logan to talk to him.

"Logan, what is going on here?" Marty asks "Why doesn't Rory want to talk to us?"

"Not my place to say, it's her choose" Logan says walking around past Marty, Jess, Shane and Lindsay

Logan goes outside to Rory and envelopes her in a hugh hug. Logan kisses her on the lips.

"It's all over Ace, Connors being arrested right now" Logan says

"Thank you Logan" Rory says kissing Logan then are hugging again 

* * *

Lindsay, Jess, Marty and Shane are all watching Connor get arrested.

"Connor Andrews you're under arrest for breaking and entering 2 properties. Attacking Angela Carlson causing grievously bodily harm and breaking you restraining order by attacking Lorelai Leigh Gilmore- Hayden also known as Rory Leigh Gilmore-Hayden causing grievous bodily harm and having a concealed weapon on you, do not say anything as it will harm your defence which you may rely later on in court." Officer Jones say loudly arresting Connor Andrews putting cuffs on him leading him out of the café past Rory and Logan

Lindsay, Jess, Marty and Shane all leave the café after the officers and Connor.  
They hear what Connor says to Rory.

"This is not over Rory" Connor yells out to Rory

The 3 officers put Connor in the police vehicle and take him to San Francisco  
Jail until a date is set for trial. 

* * *

"Let's head back in" Logan says and Rory just nods

Logan helps her up and wraps his arm around her and leads her back in but she doesn't say anything when she walks past Lindsay, Shane, Jess and Marty even when they try and talks to her. They go back in and to their table and the waiter comes over and Logan orders a round off coffee for the table. When Rory sits back down in her seat she is still shaking.

* * *

James a waiter who is on shift comes over with their drinks putting them down on the table.

Rory drinks her coffee waiting for lunch.  
Rory sits there quietly not talking. When her cell phone rings.

"I'll be back" Rory says going outside to answer it and Marty and Jess are still outside with Lindsay and Shane

Once outside of the cafe Rory picks her cell up and answers it

"Hi, Rory speaking" Rory says

"Hey Rory, Its Steven here, how's it going?" Steven asks

"Oh hi Steven Its fine, Connor got arrested" Rory says

"Wow that must be a relief" Steven asks

"It is a big relief and it will be for Angela too" Rory says

"So how is she?" Rory asks

"It will and She will be glad to get out in a few days" Steven says

"I'm sure she will" Rory says

"All so you're mum turned up at the apartment when I was there a few minutes ago, she thought you would be back by now" Steven says

"Shout I forgot to tell her. I have to ring her now" Rory says "Bye Steven"

"Bye Rory" Steven says and they both hang up 

* * *

"Hello Rory…" Marty says and Rory cuts him off

"I'm kind of busy, I have a phone call to make, what do you want?" Rory ask

"Doesn't matter" Marty says

"Fine, bye" Rory says

* * *

Rory is still outside about to contact her mum James takes the orders to Rory's table and puts them on the table. Then goes back 2 more times to get the others.

Outside Rory walks off and rings her mum and she answers the phone. 

* * *

"Hey Sweetie, I thought you would be back in New York bye now" Lorelai says "I went to your apartment and Steven from your work was there"

"Yeah about that, I'm still in San Francisco Mum" Rory says

"Oh, did your flight get delayed?" Lorelai asks "I can pick you up at the airport if you want?"

"I don't know if my flight was delayed or not, I changed my ticket. I'm staying in San Francisco for 2 more weeks because I took 2 weeks off for work" Rory says

"Oh, because of Connor?" Lorelai asks

"Yeah and I needed a break" Rory says

"Of course you did I told you that several months ago" Lorelai says

"Sorry I didn't call and tell you but I've just been distracted. Connor got arrested" Rory says

"Wow such a relief for you" Lorelai says

"It is, well I better get back in, bye mum" Rory say "Say hi to Luke and April for me"

"Yeah, bye sweetie oh and don't forget and ring your dad and let him know." Lorelai says "he's been really worried you haven't called him

"Yeah I will, bye" Rory says hanging up

* * *

Rory walks back in and sits back down at the table beside Dean and Logan.  
Rory is still distracted and Dean talks to her.

"Is everything okay?" Dean ask

"What, uh Yes" Rory says realising what Dean asked and starts eating lunch.

At 2:00pm just as they finish lunch Logan and Tristan both paying the lunch bill paying half each and Rory is coming back to the table from the bathroom and May and Clara are at the table. 

* * *

"Dean, we've got to go" May says to Dean

"Bye Rory" Dean and Louise says. Louise gives Rory a gentle hug and Dean just waves

"Bye Rory" May and Clara says waving "Bye everyone else"

"Bye" Finn, Paris, Colin, Stephanie, Logan and Tristan

Dean, May, Clara and Louise leaves the cafe and they hop in the  
rental cars and drives to the airport.

* * *

"We have to go too Rory" Paris and Tristan says

"We have to get back to Boston, I have work tomorrow" Paris says

"Bye Paris, Tristan" Rory says hugging Pairs and get a quick light hug from Tristan

"Bye Tristan, Bye Paris" Logan, Finn, Stephanie and Colin says

Paris and Tristan leaves and goes to their hotel room to pick up their suitcases.  
Then drives to the airport.

* * *

Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Logan and Rory are leaving the cafe.  
Logan holds the door open for Rory to go through the doors.  
Rory and Logan hop in to his car. Logan drives Rory back to his house.

* * *

Finn, Colin and Stephanie are already at Logan's house and Rory and Logan arrive a few seconds later. Logan unlocks his house and lets them all in. Finn, Colin and Stephanie all goes upstairs and gets there suitcases. They all come downstairs to leave for the airport.

"See you Rory, Logan" Colin and Stephanie says hugging Rory and Logan

"Bye Rory Love, Logan" Finn says hugging Rory and Logan "Great to see you Rory"

"Bye, Finny, Colin, Stephanie" Rory says almost crying

"Bye Finn, Colin, Stephanie, call us when you land" Logan says

"Will do mate" Finn says

Finn, Colin and Stephanie put the suitcases in the car then Stephanie drives them all to the airport, waving to Rory and Logan as leaving Logan's house.

* * *

Logan and Rory have the house to themself.  
Logan remembers that he hasn't given her a tour of his house.

"I forgot I never gave you a tour of this house, would you like one Ace?" Logan asks

"Sure Logan" Rory says

Logan shows Rory around his house plus the whole of the outside including  
the avocado tree which makes her cry.

"Ace why you crying?" Logan asks

"I don't even know why" Rory says

* * *

They goes back inside Logan goes up stairs and runs a bubble bath for them both.  
While Logan is upstairs Rory rings her father but no one answers so she just leaves a message.  
Logan comes back downstairs to get Rory who is lying on the couch.

"Hey Ace, I've ran a warm bubble bath for us" Logan says garbing her hand taking her upstairs

Rory just thanks Logan with long kiss

They get to Logan's bathroom and gets unchanged and Logan helps Rory take off her sling and covers her cast with plastic so it won't get wet. Logan hopes in followed by Rory who relaxes against Logan. Logan puts his arms over Rory's shoulders and Logan kisses her.

"Hey Ace, how are you feeling now?" Logan asks

"Umm. Really good, relaxed, this is just what I needed" Rory says "Thanks for this Logan"

"That's good" Logan says kissing her "And that's Ok Ace"

"Would you like a shoulder massage?" Logan asks Rory nods sitting up

Logan starts gently massaging her shoulders and Rory is enjoying it.

"That feels so nice Logan" Rory says 

* * *

"Logan there is something I want to tell you?" Rory says

"What is it Ace?" Logan asks while he is massaging her shoulders

"I was supposed to be going back to New York this morning, but I exchanged the tickets so I could spend more time here with you and I needed a break, my mum had been bugging me for months to take time of work and now after the whole Connor thing I thought it would be the best time for it and you don't need to worry about my work they are ok with it. I have 2 weeks off." Rory says

"That's great Rory" Logan says "and when you go back to New York we can sort something out,  
I don't want to lose you again and I still want to be there for you"

"Do you mean that?" Rory asks

"Yes, I know I said I didn't want a Long distance relationship but I've changed my mind" Logan says "It was fate that you came back to me and I'm not going mess with that."

* * *

They hope out of the bath and both rinse the bubbles of in the shower.  
Rory and Logan both dry off and get dressed. Logan helps Rory put her sling on.  
Logan goes downstairs and starts making dinner for him and Rory. His land line rings and he answers it.

Logan talks on the phone to Finn, Stephanie and Colin while making dinner.  
Rory goes into Logan's guest room where her suitcase and gets her book Pride and Prejudice and goes downstairs into the lounge and starts reading her book.  
20 minutes later Rory is 1/3 of the way through her book when Logan comes into tell her dinners cooked.

"Dinners ready Ace" Logan says

"Coming" Rory say finish reading the paragraph she is reading. She puts the bookmark in the page she was reading.

Rory goes out in to Logan's dining room.  
Rory sits down at the spot that Logan set up for her next to him.

"The Dinner was nice, thanks Logan" Rory says

"Thanks Ace" Logan says kissing her

* * *

Rory and Logan eat their dinner that Logan made.  
Logan picks up the plates and rinses then then puts it in the dishwasher.  
Rory have one of her pain killers because her arm starts to hurt.  
Rory is sitting in the lounge reading her book when Logan comes in and hand her a plate of Ice Cream and Fruit Salad.

"Thanks" Rory says and puts her book down

They eat the Ice cream and Fruit salad when they finish, Logan takes the bowls to the kitchen to rinse the dishes and put in the dishwasher. Rory reads her book and there is a knock at the door. Logan goes and answers the door. When they come to the lounge Rory sees Logan, Mitchum, Honor, Shira, Josh and a little girl who like she is 3. 

* * *

"Hi Mitchum, Shira, Honor, Josh" Rory says barley looking up from her book

"Hi Rory" Josh and Honor says shocked

"Rory Dear, what did you do to your arm?" Shira says

"What are you doing here?" Mitchum asks firmly Before Rory answers "Rory will you please excuse us I would like to speak to Logan"

"Rory, is my guest in my house, so you not talk to her like that, Rory can stay here, we can go in another room and talk" Logan say madly walking off closely followed by Mitchum and Shira 

* * *

After Mitchum, Shira and Logan leaves the room Honor, Josh and Lucy sit down on the couch and Honor introduces her daughter Lucy to Rory.  
Honor tells Rory that they are going to be here for a week and wants to hangout.  
Honor asks Rory how long she will be here for and Rory tells her that she will be here 2 weeks.

* * *

Logan shuts the door to his study.

"So what is Rory doing here?" Mitchum asks

"What happened to her arm?" Shira asks

Logan explains everything to them and tell him that he is not going to walk away from Rory because he Loves her and has since he first meet her.  
Shira finally starts to accept Rory but Mitchum still doesn't.

* * *

In the lounge talking about having girls day out tomorrow just the 2 of them, when Rory's cell rings. Rory jumps up and goes and gets her cell out of her bag. She answers it, walking through the lounge to the balcony.

"Hi" Rory says

"Hey Kiddo, I got your message" Christopher says

"Hey Dad" Rory says

"How are you?' Christopher asks "So your stay in San Francisco for another 2 weeks at Logan's?

"I'm Fine now and Yes I am" Rory says

"So Connor has been arrested?" Christopher asks

"Yeah, this afternoon." Rory says

"So what's happening there?" Christopher asks

"Not much, Logan's parents are here" Rory says

"Oh and didn't expect to see you I'll bet" Christopher says

"Yeah you could say that, So how are you and Gigi?" Rory asks

"Where good, we have been at my parents' house all day, where still there" Christopher says Rory heard a voice in the background of her grandfather "Um Your grandfather wants to speak to you"

* * *

Christopher hands the phone to Straub and he speaks

"Hi Rory, I heard what happened, I can't believe him, trying to hurt you again, is there any legal help you need?" Straub ask

"No, I will let you know if there is" Rory says

"Ok" Straub says "I'm glad you're good, I'll let you go"

"Yeah bye Grandpa Straub" Rory says and turns around to see Shira standing there.

* * *

"Logan told us about what happened, I'm sorry that happened to you" Shira says

"Uh, Thanks, Where's Mitchum?" Rory asks

"Out at the car, where leaving, I just came to say goodbye" Shira says

"Oh ok, bye" Rory says

"I also you like to meet you around 11:40am for lunch with Logan" Shira says

"Ok" Rory says accepting the lunch invitation.

"Good, I'll see you and Logan then." Shira says then goes back into the lounge and out to the front door and goes out to the car.

* * *

Rory is sitting outside on the balcony and Honor comes out.

"Hey Rory, you coming back in?" Honor asks

"Yes" Rory say walking in with Honor

* * *

Logan comes back into the lounge after saying goodbye to his mum.  
Honor, Josh and Lucy leaves Logan house at 8:23pm and Honor tells Rory that she will see Rory tomorrow. Logan shuts his front door and wraps his arms around Rory who is by him.

"So you having out with Honor tomorrow" Logan says

"Yeah in the afternoon" Rory says lying her head on Logan's shoulder tiredly

"You're tired aren't you Ace?" Logan asks Rory nods

"Let's head to bed then" Logan says leading her upstairs 

* * *

Rory and Logan both get changed bed.  
Rory walks into Logan room needing help taking of her sling.

"Can you help take the sling off" Rory asks tiredly

"Sure" Logan says undoing the sling

"Thanks Logan and not just for today, I mean for everything." Rory says

"That's Ok" Logan says kissing her "It is because I love you so much I don't want to see you hurt"

* * *

Rory is walking out of Logan's room and Logan stops her.

"Where are you going Ace?" Logan asks

"To bed" Rory says "I'm tired"

"I am too, but I want you here with me, it's big enough for the two of us" Logan says pulling her gently to his bed

Rory is way too tired argue with Logan and they both hop into Logan's bed.  
Logan wraps his arm around Rory snuggling close to Rory.

"Night Logan" Rory says falling asleep

"Night Ace" Logan says kissing her and goes to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading  
Please Write A Review**  
**Will Be Updated Soon**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Chapter 4**

The Monday morning. Logan wakes up before Rory, he watches her as she sleeps peacefully and not having any nightmares in the middle of the night.  
Logan is watching her sleep when Rory wakes up. Rory has her arm around Logan and pulls him close to her and hugs him.

"Good morning Ace" Logan says kissing him "No bad dream or nightmares last night I see"

"Good morning to you too Logan" Rory says kissing him back "Nightmare free last night"

* * *

Rory and Logan lye in Logan's bed for a while longer.  
Rory's head is lying on Logan's chest.  
Rory then brings her head up to look at Logan in his eyes.

"What happened with your dad last night?" Rory asks

"Nothing you need to know about" Logan says

"Logan please don't shut me out, just cause I'm going back to New York in 2 weeks doesn't mean, you should hind it from me, I'm your girlfriend Logan or I thought I was" Rory says  
"If something's bugging you, you should tell me that what you said"

"Rory, you are my girlfriend but your also more than that to me, If you really want to know because it was about you" Logan says  
"I'm only not wanting to tell you because my dad said some really horrible things, I don't want you to be hurt by what he said"

"Logan I can handle it, please tell me" Rory says

"Ok well after I told them about Connor, the whole story and told them that I was sticking by you because I love you and you're the one I have really truly loved since  
I first saw you and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. My father said that If you had felt the same about me when I proposed to you that you would off said  
Yes no matter what but instead you said no. I told him that you did feel the same way but not ready to be married. Then he said that it was your own fault for what happened  
to you with Connor and said that you should have left me out of it because you broke my heart and doesn't want you to put me through anymore.  
I told him that was never going to happen and no matter what we had been through wasn't going to mess up what we have now and he walked out followed by my mum" Logan says and Rory is crying by the end

"He still hates me and even more than before, why would he say all those thing" Rory says sobbing on to Logan's chest and holding on to him "Thanks for sticking up for me"

"Shh" Logan says hugging her "Forget about what my father said Rory, this is why I didn't want to tell you, and what happened with Connor was not at all your fault  
and I'm really glad you did come to me"

* * *

Once Rory is better they get up and have a shower.  
Rory has a shower first. Logan wraps her cast up so it won't get wet.  
Logan has a shower after Rory hops out.  
Rory goes to the guest room and gets her clothes on.  
Once Logan is finished his shower he gets dressed.

Logan then takes Rory's sling into the guest bed room where Rory is putting on her shoes.  
Logan puts Rory's sling on her and they go downstairs.  
Logan puts some toast in the toaster and makes some coffee for them both.  
The toast pops up and Logan is buttering the toast when the doorbell rings.

"Ace can you get the door?" Logan asks "and what do you want on your toast?"

"Sure and Jam on the toast" Rory replies getting up to answer the door

Rory walks to Logan's front door.

* * *

Rory is at the door and opens the door to Phillip, Nick and Bobby  
standing there all confused seeing Rory there.

"Uh, Hi Rory" Nick, Bobby and Phillip says

"Hi Nick, Bobby, Phillip you must being looking for Logan" Rory says

"Yeah, is he in?" Bobby asks

"In the Kitchen" Rory says "Uh come in"

Phillip, Nick and Bobby comes into the house and goes to the kitchen.  
Logan put Rory's Jam toast on a plate on the table with a cup of coffee.  
Rory sits up at the table to have breakfast.  
Logan, Phillip, Nick and Bobby go into Logan's study to talk about work.  
Once Rory has finished her toast she puts the plate in the sink.

She pours herself another cup of coffee waiting for Logan to finish in the study.  
Rory has had 2 more cups of coffee and is sitting out on Logan's balcony when Logan, Nick, Phillip and Bobby leave the study.  
Logan walks Phillip, Nick, and Bobby to the door. Nick just goes next door and Phillip and Bobby hop in their own cars and drives off.

* * *

Logan comes and finds Rory out on the balcony and sits down beside her. Rory looks sad.

"Are you Okay Rory?" Logan asks putting his arm around her "What's the matter?"

"I'm fine, it's just I feel like I'm intruding in on your life and just messing it up" Rory says "I think I should leave" Rory is about to get up to leave but Logan stops her

"Rory, you're not, my life was way messed up before you even came along. I want you in my life Rory for good so stop with all this walking away" Logan says pulling her in close to him and kisses her  
"I don't want you to leave and I know you have to in 2 weeks but stay here till then"

"Ok" Rory says walking in with Logan

"Rory just tell me anytime your freaking out about us Ok" Logan says "I don't want to lose you again because I love you way too much"

"I will" Rory says "I love you too"

* * *

Rory and Logan leave his house to meet Logan and his mum at the restaurant.  
They get there before Shira and Mitchum. Rory and Logan don't know that Mitchum was going to be there with Shira.

"Hello Son, Rory" Mitchum and Shira says sitting down at the table where Rory and Logan are

"Hi, Mum" Logan says "Dad I didn't know you were going to be joining us"

"Well your mum insisted" Mitchum says

"Hello, Mitchum, Shira, um if you would excuse me I will be back in a few minutes" Rory says walking off fast outside

* * *

Rory is outside the restaurant freaking out because Mitchum is there a she knows what he thinks of her and she feels under dressed.  
Jess, Shane, Lindsay and Marty (Lindsay's Fiancée) walks past the restaurant.  
Rory is walking back and forth muttering to herself saying 'why does Mitchum have to be here?'

"Are you Okay, Rory?" Jess asks walking up to Rory, Shane, Lindsay and Lucas

"Uh... Yeah" Rory says looking up to see Jess, Lindsay, Shane and Lucas "Hi Shane, Marty, Lindsay, Jess"

"Hi Rory, this is Marty my Fiancée" Lindsay says "and I'm sorry about yesterday at the cafe"

"That's ok Lindsay, Its nice see you Marty" Rory says "I'm sorry about yesterday, bad day"

"Good to see you too Rory" Marty says

"What where you muttering about just before?" Marty ask

"Don't ask" Rory says

"So you already know Marty" Lindsay says

"We went to Yale together" Marty and Rory say at the same time

* * *

"Rory I want us to try and be friends" Lindsay says "I want to put what happened with us in the past to stay there"

Rory doesn't know what to say. She stays quiet then accepts.

"Sounds good Lindsay, I think we could do that" Rory says

"Hey Rory" Jess and Shane says

"You sure you are okay?" Jess ask

"Yeah" Rory says "And I'm sorry I was rude to you yesterday Shane"

"So what happened to your arm?" Shane and Jess ask

"Um I don't have time to talk I better go in, people are waiting for me, sorry again" Rory says "Bye Jess, Shane, Marty Lindsay"

* * *

Rory walks into the restaurant and on her way back to the table she bumps into Logan who had come looking for her.

"Hey, Rory, where did you go?" Logan asks "I went to the bathrooms to look for you"

"I was outside, I'm sorry Logan that I walked of like that, I just need some fresh air and to freak out not in front of you or your mum because of your dad being here.  
I just expected that it was going to be just me, you and your mum and I feel a little under dressed" Rory says

"Oh, and you could never be under dressed" Logan says hugging her "Let's go to the table we should be nearly ready to order"

"Ok" Rory says and they walk to their table

* * *

Logan and Rory sit down at the table and Looks though the menu.

"Sorry about before" Rory says

"That's quite alright" Shira says

A few minutes later a waiter comes around and Rory, Shira, Logan and Mitchum all orders lunch and drinks.  
They order a bottle of Merlot Red wine with lunch. The time waiting for Lunch is awkward.  
The waiter comes back 20 minutes later with Lunch. They eat up lunch and drink wine.  
After Lunch Shira pays saying it was her who invited them to lunch.

"Thanks for Lunch Mum, Bye dad" Logan says

"Bye Mitchum, Shira" Rory says

"Bye Son, Rory" Shira and Mitchum says

* * *

Rory and Logan leave the restaurant and hops in Logan's car.  
Logan drives them back to his house and Rory texts Honor.  
Honor tells Rory that she will pick Rory up at Logan's place.

* * *

When Logan and Rory arrive back at Logan's place she goes up stairs to get changed. It is 1:00pm in San Francisco.  
Downstairs the doorbell rings and Logan answers the door. Lucy, Josh and Honor are standing there.  
Logan lets them in Honor, Josh and Lucy all sits down.

"Rory should be down soon, she just went to get changed" Logan says

"That's fine I can wait" Honor says

"So how did lunch with Mum go?" Honor asks

"Ok, Mum invited dad along, so at first Rory had a freak out but the rest of Lunch was just awkward" Logan says

"How was your morning?" Logan ask

"Better than yours it sounds like, we had a picnic in the park and bumped in to cousin Matt and his wife, did you know they were in town?" Honor asks

"Yeah, I did" Logan says

* * *

"Hey Honor, Josh, Lucy" Rory says walking into the lounge with her hand bag

"Hi Rory" Josh says

"Hi" Lucy says

"Hey Rory, are you ready to go?" Honor asks

"Yeah" Rory says

* * *

Josh, Lucy and Logan walks Rory and Honor to Honor's car when they get there  
they say see you later to Josh, Lucy and Logan.

"See you later Mum" Lucy says "Bye Rory"

'See you later Rory, Honor" Josh say

"See you later Josh, Lucy" Rory says

"See you later Hun, Lucy, Little brother" Honor says to Josh, Lucy and Logan she hugs all 3 of them

"See you later Honor, Ace" Logan says hugging his sister and girlfriend

"See you later Logan" Rory says and kisses Logan

"See you Ace" Logan says pulling apart from the kiss

* * *

Honor and Rory hops in the car and Honor starts driving to a spa.

"Hey Rory, you and my brother are so sweet together. I'm glad you are back with him" Honor says

"Thanks Honor" Rory says "He so good to me even after the whole proposal thing"

"I know he really loves you, he never stopped thinking about you when you too where broken up" Honor says

"I know he does, that's what hurt the most knowing that the decision was hurting both of us and neither one of us did anything about it." Rory says  
"And when I started dating again I think I was doing it to try and move on and get over Logan, which didn't work"

"It never does, I tried that all though college when a guy broke up with me, I would find another one to date" Honor says

"Well the only guy I dated turned out to be the wrong guy for me" Rory says

"Well of course I mean he did hurt you" Honor says "and I always knew Logan was the right guy for you. Ever since I first met you"

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Rory asks

"Well I was thinking we could go to the day spa to start off with and we can get relaxed" Honor says "We can get facials done"

"Yeah sounds good" Rory says

"Also I bumped into my cousin and his wife today and I thought you wouldn't mind, is that ok?" Honor asks

"Of course, are we picking her up?" Rory asks

"She said she would meet us there in case you weren't ok with it" Honor says

* * *

Rory and Honor get to the spa a few minutes later Cynthia comes over to them.

"Rory this is..." Honor says and Rory cuts her off

"Cynthia, Hi" Rory says

"Hey Rory" Cynthia says "When she told she was going to hang out with a friend I didn't expect it to be you"

"Rory you know Cynthia?" Honor asks

"We went to Stars Hollow High together for a while before I went to Chilton. I meet her again at the airport in New York waiting for my flight and I meet Matt her husband" Rory says

"So how do you know Honor?" Cynthia asks

"Well, Honor is Logan's sister and I dated Logan when I went to college and me and Logan are together again" Rory says

"That's great Rory" Cynthia says

* * *

"So we haven't seen a police officer standing outside Logan's places today, what up with that?" Cynthia asks

"Connor's in Jail now. He got arrested yesterday" Rory says

* * *

Cynthia, Rory and Honor goes into the spa. Marissa (Shane's Sister), Theresa (Lindsay's mum), Lindsay and Shane are also there at the spa.  
Heading to the sauna rom. Theresa gives Rory a look of hate.

"I have organized for us all to have a massage" Honor says "I'm paying"

"Honor you really don't have to" Rory says

"Rory, it's my treat" Honor says "I'm the one who suggested the girls afternoon out"

* * *

Jasmine comes over and introduces herself to them then shows them too 3 separate rooms.  
Honor is in the middle room with a woman called Lucinda giving her a massage.  
Cynthia on Honor's right with Jessica giving her a massage. Rory is on Honor's left with Jasmine giving her a massage.  
Jasmine gets Rory to take her sling off to give her a massage and she's quite gentle with Rory.

After all 3 finishes the massages, Jasmine helps Rory put her sling back on and the 3 girls go to have facials.  
Lindsay and Shane are also in the spa room for facials, with facial masks on.  
Rory, Cynthia and Honor all lies down on the chairs and starts getting the facials done.

Once Lindsay's and Shane's facials done they notice Honor, Rory and Cynthia in the room.  
They don't say anything they just leave. Rory, Cynthia and Honor finishes there facial.

They choose to leaves soon after and Honor pays then they leave the spa.  
Honor goes out to the car and Rory and Cynthia head to the bathroom before they leave.  
Rory finishes first and is waiting for Cynthia when Theresa sees Rory and walks over to her.

* * *

"What are you doing here Rory?" Theresa asks

"On holiday, what's that got to do with you any way" Rory says

"Oh, I don't know trying to ruin my daughter's relationships I know you saw her and Marty" Theresa says "also throwing you and Dean in her face"

Lindsay walks over to where her mum is saying mean things to Rory and Shira also walks in at this time.

"Mum please stop this" Lindsay says

* * *

Lindsay's mum just continues and Shira walks over and stands up for Rory.

"Back off and leave her alone" Shira says

"Why don't you just mind your own business, this does not concern you" Theresa says

"I does when you are attacking my sons girlfriend" Shira says when Cynthia come out of the bathroom

Cynthia comes out of the bathroom and Rory walks off with her and Shira follows them.

* * *

"Thanks Shira" Rory says

"That's Ok Rory" Shira says

"You don't have to come out with me to the car, if fine now" Rory says "You can go back in"

"That's alright Rory, I don't want to no more" Shira says

* * *

Shira, walks with Rory and Cynthia the rest of the way to Honor's car.

"Bye Rory, Honor, Cynthia" Shira says

"Bye Shira" Rory and Cynthia says

"Bye Mum" Honor says and Shira walks back to the car she came in.

"Can we go back to Logan's?" Rory asks

"Sure, what happened?" Honor asks

Rory refuses to talk about it and Honor drives to Logan's place.

* * *

When they get there Rory hops out of the car and the front door to Logan's place is open.  
Rory walks straight in and runs past Logan, Lucy, Lorelai, Luke, April and Josh into the guest room and she curls up into a ball on the bed.  
Honor walks in to Logan's house and Cynthia goes next door where she is staying. Honor goes into the lounge where everyone is except Rory.

"Hey Honor, What happened?" Logan asks

"I don't know, she refused to talk about it and I didn't get a chance to ask mum because she left" Honor says

"I'll go upstairs and talk to her" Lorelai says "find out what's happened"

"Take this up to her" Logan says pouring a cup of coffee for Rory and handing it to Lorelai

* * *

Lorelai goes upstairs and finds a door shut and Lorelai guesses that Rory is in that room.  
Lorelai opens the door and walks in, she finds her curled up into a ball on the bed upset.  
Lorelai goes over to her and puts her arm around her daughter and hugs her.  
Rory looks up and sees her mum.

"Hey Sweetie, Logan though you might want a coffee" Lorelai says handing her the coffee

"Mum, what you doing here?" Rory asks

"We all came to see you. Me, Luke and April" Lorelai says

"So what happened?" Lorelai asks "What made you upset?"

Rory tells her mum about her Honor and Cynthia going to the spa to have a girls afternoon out and tells her about bumping into Theresa and here saying  
things about her trying to ruin Lindsay's relationships and everything else that happened at the spa and about Shira turning up and defending her and sticking up for her.  
Rory tells her mum that she can't escape the mistake she made with Dean and the affair.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai are talking for a while and dinner is ready.  
Logan goes upstairs to get Lorelai and Rory.

"Hey, dinner ready" Logan says

"I'll be downstairs, let everyone know you're ok" Lorelai says and Rory nods

Lorelai goes down stairs leaving Rory and Logan upstairs.

"Hey Ace, you Ok?" Logan asks

"Yeah, had a good talk with mum. Sorry about earlier" Rory says hugging Logan

"What was it about?" Logan asks

"Can I tell you later when everyone's gone, I'm hungry" Rory says wrapping her arms around Logan and she kisses him

"Sure, but you mum, Luke and April are staying here for a couple of days" Logan tells Rory

"That's fine, I can sleep in the guest room while they are here" Rory says

"You know you don't have to Rory, they know where together" Logan says

"Still, I'm going to stay in the guest room" Rory says

"Ok" Logan says leaving the guest room.

* * *

They go downstairs to dinner and sits up at the table. They eat dinner then goes into the lounge and talks.  
Honor, Josh and Lucy leaves and goes back to their hotel. Logan walks them to the door. Logan comes back and April has gone upstairs to bed.

"Where going to bed now too" Luke says hugging Rory "See you 2 in the morning"

"Night Logan, Night Rory" Lorelai hugs Rory

"Night Lorelai, Night Luke" Logan says

"Night Mum, Luke" Rory says

* * *

Lorelai and Luke go upstairs to bed. Rory and Logan are downstairs talking.  
Rory tells him about what happened at the spa and about the affair with Dean all those years ago while at Yale before she even met him.  
Rory also tells him about his mum standing up for her when Lindsay's mum said the things to her.  
Logan talks to her that he doesn't care what happened in the past, he only cares what's going to happen in the future.  
Logan is talking to her and she falls asleep on him.

"Time to go to bed Ace, your falling asleep on me" Logan says

Rory doesn't reply because she is too tired so Logan lifts her up and Rory grabs tighter onto him and he carries her upstairs into the guest bedroom and puts her on the bed.  
Logan takes her sling off, puts her in to the bed and pulls the covers over her.

"Night Ace" Logan says kissing Rory

"Night Logan" Rory mumbles in her sleep "I want to marry you, I Love you Logan"

"I love you too Ace" Logan says smiling and kissing Rory one last time before going to bed

* * *

**Thanks for Reading  
Please Write A Review  
Will Be Updated Soon**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Rory gets up out of bed at 9:30pm and has a shower in the bathroom near her room.  
Rory takes her clothes and towel into the bathroom. Rory has a shower and washes her body and hair.  
When Rory gets out of the shower she gets changed into her clothes and comes out of the shower.

She goes into the guest bedroom and Logan is sitting on the bed. Logan gets her sling and helps her put it on.

"Morning Logan" Rory says kissing Logan on the lips

"Moring to you too Ace" Logan says kissing her back

* * *

"Do you know what you said to me last night before you feel asleep?" Logan asked

"Um..." Rory says thinking "I said good night to you then I wanted to marry you and I love you" Rory says

"So you do know what you said" Logan says

"Yeah and I do want to marry you Logan, I wasn't lying when I said it all those years ago or last night" Rory tells Logan

"I know" Logan says "I want to marry you too"

"Breakfast?" Rory ask knowing that Logan usually makes breakfast

"Luke is downstairs making it" Logan says "Lets head downstairs"

"Ok" Rory says wrapping her free non broken arm around Logan

* * *

Logan and Rory goes downstairs where Luke is cooking pancakes for breakfast. Lorelai and April are in the lounge with a cup of Coffee.  
Logan pours 2 cups one for him and one for Rory and hands Rory a cup. Rory goes and sits down in the lounge with her mum and April.  
While Rory, April and Lorelai are in the Lounge talking they decide they are going to go shopping this morning and the doorbell rings.  
Logan goes to answer the door and Shira, Lucy, Honor and Cynthia are there. Logan lets them all in.

"So where's Dad?" Logan asks

"Gone back to Hartford, work" Shira says

"And you didn't go back with him because?" Logan asks "It's not that I don't want you here"

"I wanted to spend more time with you and Rory" Shira says

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Logan asks his Mum, sister, Cynthia and Lucy

"Sure" Shira, Honor, Lucy and Cynthia says

* * *

"Who's that in the kitchen cooking?" Shira asks "Did you order a cook?"

"No, That's Luke Rory's step Father" Logan says

"Hi Luke, I'm Shira, Logan Mother" Shira says

'Hi Shira nice to meet you" Luke says and shakes hands with Shira

* * *

April, Rory and Lorelai comes out. Lorelai and Rory says hello to everyone and Rory introduces April to Shira, Honor, Lucy and Cynthia.  
They sit down to eat breakfast once Luke has finished cooking them after her made some more mixture.  
After breakfast the dishes get put in the dish washer.

"So Rory, Lorelai, April, we were thinking of shopping this morning, would you like to join as?" Shira asks

"We were just thinking the same thing" Lorelai and Rory says at the same time

"Good, you will join us then" Shira says

"Could I join you too?" Logan asks Rory, April, and Lorelai give a little giggle

"Why not, Josh and Matt are coming" Honor says

"Luke are you going to join us?" Shira asks

"Sure, why not" Luke says

* * *

They all go in there individual cars and Rory, goes with Logan.  
Lorelai, Luke and April all goes in the rental car the hired.  
Honor, Josh and Lucy goes all in one car.  
Shira, Cynthia and Matt goes in the same car.  
They arrive at the mall and they start look around the mall in shops.  
Rory, Logan, Lorelai, Luke, April and Shira walks into a clothes shop.  
Luke and April goes over to teen section.  
Rory, Lorelai, Shira and Logan are walking around the Young adult section when Lorelai sees Theresa, Marty and Lindsay.  
Logan has his arm around Rory while they are walking.  
Lorelai goes over to Theresa and her daughter Lindsay and daughter's Fiancée Marty walks off when Lorelai gets there.

"Why Hello Lorelai" Theresa says playing nice

"Hello Theresa" Lorelai says "I know what you said to Rory and it was not on"

Shira, Logan and Rory are watching Lorelai and Theresa.

"Why don't you to go look around" Shira says to Rory and Logan "I let Lorelai know"

"Ok" Rory and Logan say walking off.

* * *

Rory phone rings and its Angela. Rory answers it.

"Hey Rory, so Steven told me your staying in San Francisco for another 2 weeks. So When do you get back?" Angela asks

"Hey Angela, Yeah I am, I get back next Friday night" Rory says

"Cool so you will be back for the work function on Sunday night?" Angela asks "You going with anyone?"

"Dam it I forgot all about it. I'll sort it out, thanks for reminding me" Rory says

"Steven wanted me to tell you that he got your locks changed and fixed because of Connor breaking in" Angela says

"That's great, can you thank Steven for me" Rory says

"I will" Angela says "Bye Rory"

"Yeah, Bye Angela" Rory says and hangs up

* * *

"So what was that about?" Logan asks

"I have a work function next weekend on the Sunday night and I was going to find someone to go with" Rory says

"I can go with you" Logan says

"You don't have to do that, won't you have to work, I mean I would of already taken up a lot of your time by then" Rory says "I'm sure I can find someone else"

"You don't have to, I would love to go with you, meet all your work mate and friends" Logan says "I can get the time off"

"Thanks Logan" Rory says and kisses him

* * *

Rory decides to look at dresses for the work function she has to go to next week and Logan helps her and he carries them to the dressing room.  
Lindsay and Marty are there. Lindsay is trying on clothes. Lindsay comes out in a skirt and a top and sees Logan and Rory.

"Rory I'm sorry about what my mum said to yesterday, she was out of line. She can be a little overprotective sometimes" Lindsay says

"Uh..." Rory says "Thanks"

"Lindsay this is Logan my boyfriend" Rory says pointing to Logan then to Lindsay as she says there name "Logan this is Lindsay"

"Hi Logan" Lindsay says pointing to Marty "This is my Fiancée Marty"

"Hi Lindsay" Logan says "And I've already meet Marty"

"Hi Logan" Marty says "Yes we have Logan went to Yale"

Lindsay looks at herself in the mirror then goes back in to try on another outfit.  
Rory goes in and puts on a dress to try on.

* * *

Rory comes out to look at herself in the dress and Rory decides it not her and Logan agrees so she take another dress to try on.  
While Rory is changing into the dress Lucy and Honor comes into the dressing room because Honor has some clothes to try on.

"Uncle Logan I didn't know you wore dresses" Lucy says sitting beside Logan

"Logan is there something you need to tell me?" Honor asks just as Lindsay comes out and starts walking off with Marty after trying clothes on

"Ha, Ha very funny sis, I'm holding on to them for Rory to try on" Logan says "She has a work thing on next week"

"Oh" Honor asks "I'm going to try these on can you watch Lucy?"

"Of course" Logan says and Rory comes out and she sees Honor.

"Hey Honor" Rory says

"Hi, wow you look amazing in that dress" Honor says looking at the dress Rory is wearing

"You certainly do Ace" Logan says

* * *

Rory goes through the remainder of the dresses to try on but not look as good as the second on she tried on which was a v necked long sky blue coloured dress.  
So Rory decides to get that dress. Rory sits with Logan and Lucy to and waits for Honor to finish trying on clothes.  
When Honor finishes they leave the changing rooms and looks around more. Once they finish Rory decides to go and pay for her items.

"I'm paying for these" Logan tells her

"Logan I can pay for my own clothes" Rory says

"I know you can but you don't have to pay for these" Logan says "I want to pay for them for you Ace"

"But..." Rory says and then gives up and Logan takes the dress and shoes and pays for them

* * *

Logan comes back and hands her the bags and they all meet up at a cafe and have Lunch.  
They all sit down at the table and orders when the waiter comes around to their table.  
They eat their lunch when the waiter brings it over to them.  
After Lunch they go back to Logan's place. Except Honor, Josh, Lucy and Shira all goes back to the Hotel they are staying at.  
Cynthia and Matt go to Logan's neighbours place.

When Rory, Logan, Lorelai, Luke and April all get to Logan's place they go in.  
They all talk for a while then Logan starts dinner and Luke helps.

* * *

When dinner is ready they all sit up at the table and eats then they have desert that Luke makes.  
After desert Logan puts a movie on for them all to watch but halfway through the movie Rory and Logan both decide to head to bed because they are tired.  
They say goodnight to Luke, Lorelai and April. Logan and Rory head to the spare guest bedroom where Rory has been sleeping.  
Logan helps Rory take her sling off and they get changed for bed. Logan wraps his arms around her.

"Rory, this is just silly you sleeping in my spare room just cause your mum, April and Luke are here" Logan say "please come back to my bed Ace I miss sleeping next to you"

"Me too Logan" Rory says "It just feels weird cause my mum's here"

"Rory it's only one night they going back tomorrow" Logan says "I want to sleep next to you tonight Ace"

"Ok Logan" Rory says kissing Logan "Your bed it is"

* * *

Logan wraps his arm around Rory and picks her suitcase up to move it into his bed room. He puts in out of the way.  
Logan decides to pick Rory up and puts her on his bed and he accidently hurts her and Logan notices.

"I'm Sorry Ace, i really didn't mean to hurt you when I picked you up" Logan says

"I know Logan. I'm just still tender there so can you just be gentle with me" Rory says kissing him

"I can do that" Logan says kissing Rory

"Im tired can we go to bed now?" Rory asks

"Of course Ace" Logan says hoping into bed

Rory also hops into Logan's bed and he gently wraps his arms around Rory.

"Good night Logan, I love you" Rory says

"Night Ace" Logan says kissing Rory "I love you too Ace"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**  
**Please Write A Review**  
**Will Be Updated Soon**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE: HIATIS

******ALL STORYS  
Authors Note: All my storys are on Hiatus at the moment because I am too busy to work on them**

******I will try update when I have time. I am writing little parts of them.**


End file.
